gameofthronesfanwiki1fandomcom-20200214-history
House Durrandon
House Durrandon of Storm's End was the ruling house of the Kingdom of the Storm before the War of Conquest. Its founder was Durran Godsgrief, who built Storm's End. The sigil of House Durrandon was a black crowned stag on a golden field, which is now used by House Baratheon, one of its cadet brances through the female line. History House Durrandon was founded during the Age of Heroes, by King Durran "Godsgrief", who is praised today as a legendary hero. The Durrandon dynasty ruled the modern-day Stormlands and much of the Riverlands, which they conquered in a war with House Teague. The Kingdom of the Reach, ruled by the Gardener dynasty, gnawed at the Storm's territory from the west, while the Dornish Martell dynasty knocked at Durrandon's door from the south. The Kingdom of the Isles and Rivers led by King Harren the Black had conquered the Trident and the lands north of the Blackwater Rush from the Storm. King Argilac the Arrogant, however, managed to stop this great age of depression on his kingdom. But, then came Aegon, his sisters, and their dragons to conquer Westeros. When the conquest fell upon the seven kingdoms that ruled Westeros respectively, Orys Baratheon, Aegon's right-hand-man and rumored paternal bastard half-brother, slew Argilac during the Last Storm. He married Argilac's daughter, Argella, and adopted the sigil and words of his wife's house, and creating House Baratheon, with the next generations of Baratheons had strong Durrandon blood in their veins. Members * Durran, called "Durran Godsgrief". First Storm King. Founder of House Durrandon. Builder of Storm's End. ** Durran II Durrandon, his son, called "Durran the Devout". Second Storm King. Gave the Rainwood back to the Children of the Forest. * Durran Durrandon, called "Durran Bronze-Axe". Seized Rainwood after Durran II had given it to the Children of the Forest. * Durran Durrandon, called "Durran the Dour". Ruled as either Durran V or VI. Killed Lun the Last, the King of the Giants. * Durran Durrandon, called "Durran the Ravenfriend". Ordered the construction of Stonedance. * Durran Durrandon, called "Durran the Young" and "Durran the Butcher Boy". Turned back a Dornish invasion. ** Erich Durrandon, called "Erich Kin-Killer", his brother. * Durran Durrandon, called "Durran the Fair". Claimed Tarth by marrying the daughter of Edwyn Evenstar. ** Erich III Durrandon, called "Erich the Sailmaker", his grandson. Claimed Estermont and the isles south of it. * Durran X Durrandon. Claimed the shores of the Blackwater Rush. ** Monfryd I Durrandon, his son. Called "Monfryd the Mighty". Conquered Duskendale and Maidenpool. *** Durran XI Durrandon, his son. Called "Durran the Dim". Lost Monfryd's gains. **** Barron Durrandon, his son. Called "Barron the Beautiful". Lost even more of Monfryd's domains. * Durwald I Durrandon, called "Durwald the Fat". Never left Storm's End. * Morden II Durrandon, overthrown and imprisoned by his bastard half-brother. ** Ronard Storm, his half-brother. Called "Ronard the Bastard". Usurped his half-brother's throne and ruled for around thirty years. * Erich VII Durrandon, called "Erich the Unready". Turned a blind eye to the Andal Invasion. ** Qarlton II Durrandon, his grandson. Called "Qarlton the Conqueror". The first Storm King to fight the Andals. *** Qartlon III Durrandon, his son. The second Storm King to fight the Andals. **** Monfryd V Durrandon, his son. Defeated the Holy Brotherhood of the Andals at the Battle of Bronzegate. * Baldric I Durrandon, called "Baldric the Cunning". Turned the Andals against each other. * Durran XXI Durrandon. Formed the Weirwood Alliance with the Children of the Forest to fight the Andals. * Cleoden I Durrandon. Formed an alliance with three Dornish kingdoms against the Andals. * Maldon IV Durrandon. Married an Andal maiden. ** Durran XXIV Durrandon, his son. Called "Durran Half-blood". Continued intermarriage with the Andals. * Ormund III Durrandon. Converted to the Faith of the Seven. * Arlan I Durrandon, called "Arlan the Avenger". Expanded the Kingdom of the Storm to the Blackwater Rush and the Mander. ** Arlan III Durrandon, his great-grandson. Conquered the Riverlands. * Arrec Durrandon. Lost the Riverlands to House Hoare. ** Arlan V Durrandon, his son. *** Argilac Durrandon, called "Argilac the Arrogant". Killed by Orys Baratheon at the Last Storm. **** Argella Durrandon, his daughter. The last monarch of the Kingdom of the Storm. Briefly ruled as Storm Queen before being taken by Orys Baratheon as his wife. Category:Kingdom of the Storm Category:Ruling Houses Category:House Durrandon Category:Noble houses Category:Houses from the Stormlands Category:Extinct Houses Category:Houses of the First Men Origin